


List

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zamiast tego wzięła do ręki kartkę papieru i długopis, który zawsze miała przy sobie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joan siedziała w swoim ciemnym biurze, otoczona stertami dokumentów. Patrzyła przed siebie tępym wzrokiem. Jej twarz wyglądała na co najmniej zmęczoną. Przed chwilą Vera Bennet weszła do jej gabinetu i oznajmiła, że poinformowała zarząd o jej poczynaniach. Joan starała się wyglądać niewzruszenie, podczas gdy w środku czuła, jakby olbrzymi głaz przygniótł jej klatkę piersiową. Teraz siedziała sama. Myślała nad tym, co ją czekało. Propozycja podania się do dymisji, jeżeli od razu by jej nie zwolnili. Proces sądowy. Co potem? Z pewnością przegrałaby sprawę.

Być może Vera wcale nie była niepozorną, nie potrafiącą sobie poradzić w życiu małą myszką. 

Joan zamknęła oczy, a gdy je otworzyła, ujrzała mężczyznę ubranego w spodnie szermiercze i białą bluzkę. Poczuła, jak jej tętno przyszpieszyło. Mrugnęła kilka razy i znów była sama. Przełknęła ślinę i wstała, udając się do pomieszczenia znajdującego się na przeciwko jej biurka. Nie zapalając światła, otworzyła drzwi małej lodówki i sięgnęła po butelkę z wodą. Zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do małej szafki, z której wyciągnęła nieskazitelnie czystą szklankę. Wlała do niej zawartość plastikowej butelki i wrociła na swój wygodny fotel. 

Jednym haustem wpiła wodę. Odstawiła szklankę na podstawkę. Jej rytm serca zaczął się uspokajać. Kiedy był już normalny, wstała ponownie. Wyjęła ze swojej szafki telefon, który opróżniła z baterii i karty SIM. Włożyła je do kieszeni. Upuściła telefon na podłogę i tak długo uderzała w niego prawą nogą, aż ekran popękał. Zebrała uszkodzone urządzenie z podłogi i podobnie jak dwa inne przedmioty, umieściła w kieszeni. 

Nie mogła zostawić śledczym dowodów na kontakt z Jesperem. Jeszcze mogła zapobiec aresztowaniu. Nie mogła przecież trafić do więzienia. 

Ferguson nie zaczęła opróżniać szafek, szuflad, usuwać historii w przeglądarce. Zamiast tego wzięła do ręki kartkę papieru i długopis, który zawsze miała przy sobie. Usiadła na fotelu.

Przyłożyła stalówkę do kartki. Zostawiła na niej niewielką kropkę. Słowa lały się same na papier. Tyle miała jeszcze do powiedzenia, ale brakowało jej czasu. Kiedy skończyła, zgięła kartkę w połowie i włożyła do koperty, na której napisała jedno słowo. " _Vera"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przecudowne komentarze!

Vera niedawno wróciła z przechadzki po prostej H2. Znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu pracowników więzienia. Uzupełniała dokumentację, którą miała przekazać komendantce Ferguson. 

Mimo tego, że nie pełniła już funkcji jej zastępcy, nadal poczuwała wobec niej jakąś powinność. Oczywiście, Vera była jej pracownikiem. Ale odkąd została zdegradowana do zwykłego oficera, jej kompetencje nie uległy zmianie. 

Położyła długopis na biurku i oparła o nie łokcie. Nadal nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że zrobiła to wszystko, że powiedziała komendantce Ferguson, co o niej myślała. Czuła się z tym dobrze, ale z drugiej strony, nie planowała wyprowadzić kobiety z równowagi. 

Podniosła wzrok i sięgnęła po dokumenty, które spięła zszywaczem. Posegregowała je w kolejności priorytetowej. Na górze znajdowały się te, które jako pierwsze miała przejrzeć Joan. Było to rutyną Very. Ułożyła wszystkie papiery jakby automatycznie. Wstała, wziąwszy akta do ręki. Natychmiast udała się do gabinetu. Zapukała, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Uchyliła lekko drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Pusto. 

Ani śladu Ferguson. 

Być może udała się na obchód? Miała jakąś sprawę do załatwienia? Nie. Niemożliwe. Joan zawsze była w swoim gabinecie o tej porze. Nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć. 

Vera podeszła do biurka. Zobaczyła na nim laptop Joan i jakąś kartkę papieru. Położyła obok niego dokumenty. Kiedy miała już wyjść, zauważyła pustą szklankę wody, stojącą obok urządzenia. Joan nigdy nie zostawiłaby nie umytego naczynia w swoim sanktuarium. 

Robiąc kilka kroków w jedną, to w drugą stronę, Vera pomyślała, że Ferguson musiała zapomnieć o szklance. Pewnie dostała radiowe wezwanie i pobiegła bez chwili zastanowienia. Wzięła chłodne naczynie między swoje chude palce i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Powoli otworzyła drzwi i patrząc na swoje ręce, zaniosła szklankę do umywalki. 

Usłyszała coś, czego nie mogła zidentyfikować. Odwróciła się w stronę dużej wanny. Pęknięcie. Upuściła szklankę. Rozbiła się na wiele kawałków. Nie zwróciła nawet na to uwagi, ponieważ coś innego ją przykuło.


End file.
